My Baby
by Welovethat
Summary: Corny Collins had just returned to find his girlfriend almost 9 moths pregnant atfer 2 years of being gone


"Excuse me ma'am, but i'm looking for a miss Maybelle Stubbs?" Corny said tapping on his girlfriends shoulder. The 19 year old, brown haired, brown eyed gentleman, had been away for 2 years and missed his girlfriend dearly. Maybelle had no idea he was comming back today, so when she turned around to see her goofy-grinned boyfriend she was very shocked.

"Baby what are you doing here?!" Maybelle asked holding her face in her hands.

"I came to see my baby and my not- here- yet, stepson." Corny said, rubbing the also 19 year old's stomach.

"Corny, about that, baby i'm sorry. I was lonely and I wasn't thinking and I just-" Maybelle started, but got cut of by Corny.

"Baby it's fine. I know you love me. It's not yoir fault that I moved far away and you have needs. I love you and this baby boy. Nothing will ever change that." Corny responded staring into her hazel hued eyed.

Maybelle noticed his hand never moved off of her. She took his face in her hands and pulled him into a sweet, meaningful kiss. They were currently standing under the big oak tree by the lake, but soon they were walking back to Maybelle's apartment so she could get some rest.

"Baby?" Maybelle asked.

"Yes?" Corny reasponded. They were currently at her door to her apartment.

"Will you stay with me? At least for tonight? Please?" Maybelle begged. She really missed him and she hated being there alone.

"Yeah of course baby. Anything." Corny said walking in after her.

After they got in they wanted to sit down on the couch, but Maybelle being almost 9 months pregnant, had a bit of trouble. After they got siuated on the couch Corny turned on the T.V and held Maybelle close.

They sat and watched a re run of the show that Corny was on in California. Corny tried to focus on the real reason he was back.

"Sooo. What are you doing for your big birthday tomorrow?" Corny asked turning off the T.V.

"Well, i'll probably spend all day trying to get up off this couch." Maybelle joked.

"But I really dont have anything to do." she continued, once she could stop laughing.

"Well i'm going to change that. Go pick out a nice dress because we are going out tomorrow." He said earning a weird and confused look from her.

"Baby why, and where? You're only 19 and i'll only be 20. Im pregnant also, so we can't do much." she said, serously questioning him.

"I'm taking you to a fancy dinner tomorrow." Corny said. He was very rich because of his show, but Maybelle hated when he spent his money on her because she never wanted him to feel like she was using him.

"Okay fine, but for right now, I'm going to go take a shower." Maybelle said getting up from off of the couch and waddling down the hallway. Corny just nodded and followed her with a hand gently on her back. When she suddenly stopped and grabbed her stomach, he knew something was wrong.

"Baby what's the matter?" Corny asked, giving her a concerned look.

"I think my water just broke, but he's early." Maybelle answerd, looking down at her stomach.

"Where's his hospital bag?" he asked knowing what to do. When he was 5 his father left him and his mother. Later on that year she went into labor at home.

"In his room, with his carseat" she said, breathing hevily.

"Alright. Start heading to the car, I got everything." he instructed, throwing her the keys to her car that were conveniently located on a hook in the hallway they were standing in.

When they got in the car Maybelle got hit with her first wave of contractions.

"Baby it hurts!" Maybelle screamed in pain. Corny took one of his hands off the wheel and placed it on her stomach.

"It's okay baby, it'll be over soon, okay? Just breathe." Corny said. Luckly Maybelle only lived about 2 minutes from the hospital. He pulled into the "expecting mothers" parking spot and got Maybelle inside and into the delivery room. Her contractions were getting closer and the pain was getting worse.

"Alright Ms.Stubbs we need you to push this baby out. About 3 good pushed and you should be clear." the doctor said. Maybelle pushed her hardest and it hurt her so much that tears swelled in her eyes.

"Baby it hurts!" she screamed again clutching his hand. He kissed the back of it, then wiped her tears.

"Come on baby you got this." He said. It hurt him to see her in so much pain.

"Ms.Stubbs you got this. Just one more really good push and he is out." the doctor said, guiding the baby's head. Maybelle pushed one more time and she felt loads of pressure release and a cry.

"My baby." Maybelle said tears streaming down her face.


End file.
